Source:NetHack 3.2.0/rumors.tru
Below is the full text to dat/rumors.tru from the source code of NetHack 3.2.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.2.0/rumors.tru#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. A blindfold can be very useful if you're telepathic. 2. A candelabrum affixed with seven candles shows the way with a magical light. 3. A crystal plate mail will not rust. 4. A katana might slice a worm in two. 5. A magic vomit pump could be useful for gourmands. 6. A nymph knows how to unlock chains. 7. A potion of blindness lets you see invisible things. 8. A priest can get the gods to listen easily. 9. A priestess and a virgin you might be, but that unicorn won't care. 10. A ring of conflict is a bad thing if there is a nurse in the room. 11. A short sword is not as good as a long sword. 12. A succubus will go farther than a nymph. 13. Acid blobs should be attacked bare-handed. 14. Affairs with nymphs are often very expensive. 15. Afraid of nymphs? Wear a ring of adornment. 16. Afraid of your valuables being stolen? Carry more junk! 17. Always be aware of the phase of the moon! 18. Always sweep the floor before engraving important messages. 19. Amulets are hard to make. Even for a wand of wishing. 20. An elven cloak protects against magic. 21. An umber hulk can be a confusing sight. 22. Asking about monsters may be very useful. 23. Attack long worms from the rear -- that is so much safer! 24. Attacking an eel where there is none is usually a fatal mistake! 25. Bandaging wounds helps keep up appearances. 26. Bashing monsters with a bow is not such a good idea. 27. Be careful! The Wizard may plan an ambush! 28. Be nice to a nurse: Put away your weapon and take off your clothes. 29. Being digested is a painfully slow process. 30. Blank scrolls make more interesting reading. 31. Blind? Catch a floating eye! 32. Booksellers never read scrolls; they might get carried away. 33. Concise conquest: Control, confuse, conjure, condemn. 34. Conserve energy, turn off the lights. 35. Dilithium crystals are rare indeed. 36. Dogs are attracted by the smell of tripe. 37. Dogs are superstitious; they never step on cursed items. 38. Dogs of ghosts aren't angry, just hungry. 39. Don't forget! Large dogs are MUCH harder to kill than little dogs. 40. Don't mess with shopkeepers, or you'll get the Guild after you. 41. Dragons never whip their children; they wouldn't feel it! 42. Eat your carrots. They're good for your eyes. 43. Eating a freezing sphere is like eating a yeti. 44. Eating a killer bee is like eating a scorpion. 45. Eating a tengu is like eating a nymph. 46. Eating a wraith is a rewarding experience! 47. Eating unpaid leprechauns may be advantageous. 48. Elbereth has quite a reputation around these parts. 49. Elf has extra speed. 50. Elf corpses are incompatible with the sandman, and at times the gods as well. 51. Elven cloaks cannot rust. 52. Even evil players have a guardian angel. 53. Ever fought with an enchanted tooth? 54. Ever tried reading while confused? 55. Ever tried to put a troll into a large box? 56. Ever wondered why one would want to dip something in a potion? 57. Expensive cameras have penetrating flash lights. 58. Extra staircases lead to extra levels. 59. Fiery letters might deter monsters. 60. Gems are too precious to be thrown away carelessly. 61. Getting hungry? Stop wearing rings! 62. Getting too warm? Take off that Amulet of Yendor and stay away from the exit! 63. Gods expect the best from their priesthood. 64. Gods look down their noses at demigods. 65. Guy Montag keeps his scrolls in a bag. 66. Handle your flasks carefully -- there might be a ghost inside! 67. Holy water has many uses. 68. Hunger is a confusing experience for a dog! 69. I once knew a hacker who ate too fast and choked to death. 70. I smell a maze of twisty little passages. 71. I wish I never wished a wand of wishing. (Wishful thinking.) 72. I wouldn't advise playing catch with a giant. 73. I'm watching you. -- The Wizard of Yendor 74. Ice boxes keep your food fresh. 75. If you are being punished, it's done with a deadly weapon. 76. If you kill the Wizard, you get promoted to demi-god. 77. If you need a wand of digging, kindly ask the minotaur. 78. If you want to hit, use a dagger. 79. If you want to rob a shop, train your dog. 80. If you're lost, try buying a map next time you're in a shop. 81. Inside a shop you better take a look at the price tags before buying anything. 82. It is bad manners to use a wand in a shop. 83. It is dangerous to visit a graveyard at midnight. 84. It is not always a good idea to whistle for your dog. 85. It is rumored that the Wizard has hired some help. 86. It might be a good idea to offer the unicorn a ruby. 87. It would be peculiarly sad were your dog turned to stone. 88. Keep your armors away from rust. 89. Keep your weaponry away from acids. 90. Kill a unicorn of your color and you kill your luck. 91. Leather is waterproof. Ever see a cow with an umbrella? 92. Leprechauns are the most skilled cutpurses in this dungeon. 93. Lizard corpses protect against cockatrices. 94. Money lost, little lost; honor lost, much lost; pluck lost, all lost. 95. Most monsters can't swim. 96. Music hath charms to affect the stubborn drawbridge. 97. Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast. 98. Never attack a guard. 99. Never ride a long worm. 100. Never use your best weapon to engrave a curse. 101. No easy fighting with a heavy load! 102. Nurses are trained to touch naked persons: they don't harm them. 103. Nymphs can unlink more than your chain mail. 104. Once your little dog will be a big dog, and you will be proud of it. 105. Opening a tin is difficult, especially when you attempt it bare handed! 106. Orcs and killer bees share their lifestyle. 107. Orcs do not procreate in dark rooms. 108. Plain nymphs are harmless. 109. Playing AD&D may be helpful. 110. Playing Gauntlet might be enlightening in some situations. 111. Playing billiards pays when you are in a shop. 112. Polymorphing a shopkeeper might make you safer. 113. Polymorphing your dog probably makes you safer. 114. Potions don't usually mix, but sometimes... 115. Psst! It's done with mirrors! 116. Put on a ring of teleportation: it will take you away from onslaught. 117. Rays aren't boomerangs, of course, but still... 118. Read the manual before entering the cave -- you might get killed otherwise. 119. Reading Herbert might be enlightening in one case. 120. Reading Tolkien might help you. 121. Reading scrolls after drinking booze can give confusing results. 122. Rust monsters love water. There are potions they hate, however. 123. Sacks protect contents from temperatures up to 452 degrees fahrenheit. 124. Scrolls fading? It's not the heat, it's the humidity. 125. Shopkeepers accept credit cards, as long as you pay cash. 126. Shopkeepers can spot a tourist a mile away with those Hawaiian shirts. 127. Shopkeepers can't tell identical twins apart. 128. Shopkeepers don't read, so what use is engraving in a shop? 129. Shopkeepers have incredible patience. 130. Shopkeepers might raise their prices for tourists. 131. Shopkeepers value money more than revenge. 132. Some monsters can be tamed. I once saw a hacker with a tame dragon! 133. Someone once said that what goes up < might come down >. 134. Someone's been spiking the pits! 135. Sometimes monsters are more likely to fight each other than attack you. 136. Spinach, carrot, and a melon -- a meal fit for a nurse! 137. Tainted meat is even more sickening than poison! 138. Telepathy is just a trick: once you know how to do it, it's easy. 139. The darker the warning, the more dire the danger. 140. The Leprechaun Gold Tru$t is no division of the Magic Memory Vault. 141. The Wizard finds death to be quite an experience. 142. The best equipment for your work is, of course, the most expensive. 143. The gods don't appreciate pesky priesthood. 144. The magic marker is mightier than the sword. 145. The moon is not the only heavenly body to influence this game. 146. The orc swings his orcish broadsword named Elfrist at you. You die... 147. The secret of wands of Nothing Happens: try again! 148. There has always been something mystical about mirrors. 149. There is a Mastermind deep in the dungeon. 150. There is a big treasure hidden in the zoo! 151. There is more magic in this cave than meets the eye. 152. There is no harm in praising a large dog. 153. There is nothing like eating a mimic. 154. They say a gelatinous cube can paralyze you... 155. They say that Juiblex is afraid of a wand of digging. 156. They say that Medusa would like to put you on a pedestal. 157. They say that Vlad lives!!! ... in the mazes. 158. They say that `Elbereth' is often written about. 159. They say that a bag of holding can't hold everything. 160. They say that a blessed tin of quasit meat is a quick meal. 161. They say that a cat avoids traps. 162. They say that a cave spider will occasionally eat cave spider eggs. 163. They say that a clever wizard can have stats: 18/** 24 18 24 24 24. 164. They say that a clove of garlic makes a good talisman if handled right. 165. They say that a cursed scroll of teleportation could land you in trouble. 166. They say that a diamond is another kind of luck stone. 167. They say that a dog can be trained to fetch objects. 168. They say that a gelatinous cube makes a healthy breakfast. 169. They say that a giant gets strong by eating right, try it! 170. They say that a grid bug won't hit you when you cross it. 171. They say that a lembas wafer is a very light snack. 172. They say that a loadstone has a strange attraction and is not bad luck. 173. They say that a lock pick by any other name is still a lock pick. 174. They say that a lucky amulet will block poisoned arrows. 175. They say that a mirror will freeze a floating eye but you can still see it. 176. They say that a neutral character would get either Fire or Frost Brand. 177. They say that a polymorph trap is magic and magic protection prevents it. 178. They say that a potion of healing can cancel a potion of sickness. 179. They say that a potion of monster detection sometimes works both ways. 180. They say that a sink looks different from high above the floor. 181. They say that a summoned demon could improve your game. 182. They say that a tin of wraith meat is a rare dining experience. 183. They say that a unicorn might bring you luck. 184. They say that a wand of cancellation is like a wand of polymorph. 185. They say that a wand of locking can close more than just doors. 186. They say that a wand of polymorph can change your game. 187. They say that a wizard is even more powerful the second time around. 188. They say that a xorn knows of no obstacles when pursuing you. 189. They say that abusing a credit card could shock you sooner or later. 190. They say that amulets, like most things, can be deadly or life saving. 191. They say that an altar can identify blessings. 192. They say that an ooze will bite your boots and a rockmole will eat them. 193. They say that an unlucky hacker was once killed by an exploding tin. 194. They say that antique dealers are always interested in precious stones. 195. They say that bandaging one's wounds helps to keep up one's appearance. 196. They say that booze can be diluted but not cancelled. 197. They say that by listening carefully, you can hear a secret door! 198. They say that carrots and carrot juice may improve your vision. 199. They say that cave spiders are not considered expensive health food. 200. They say that demigods must leave behind their prized earthly possessions. 201. They say that disturbing a djinni can be a costly mistake. 202. They say that dragon scales can be quite enchanting. 203. They say that dropping coins into a fountain will not grant you a wish. 204. They say that dwarves lawfully mind their own business. 205. They say that eating a bat corpse will make you batty, for awhile. 206. They say that eating a cram ration is a smart move. 207. They say that eating blue jelly is cool if you don't fight the feeling. 208. They say that escaping a dungeon is only the beginning of the end. 209. They say that feeling an unexpected draft of air is sort of a breakthrough. 210. They say that finding a cursed gray stone is always bad luck. 211. They say that for a good time engrave `Elbereth'. 212. They say that gaining a level is an experience that can raise your sights. 213. They say that garter snake meat rarely tastes good but it's still healthy. 214. They say that gauntlets of dexterity have a hidden enchanted touch. 215. They say that going to heaven is just another way of escaping the dungeon. 216. They say that golden nagas are law-abiding denizens as long as you are too. 217. They say that gremlins can make you feel cooler than you are now. 218. They say that grid bugs only exist in a strictly Cartesian sense. 219. They say that hackers often feel jumpy about eating nymphs. 220. They say that having polymorph control won't shock you. 221. They say that if it's hard getting your food down another bite could kill. 222. They say that if you don't wear glasses why bother with carrots? 223. They say that if you notice a loose board beneath you, don't step on it. 224. They say that if you start at the bottom the only place to go is up. 225. They say that if you teleport to heaven you're presumed to be dead already. 226. They say that in a shop you can be charged for old charges. 227. They say that in lighter moments you could think of ways to pass a stone. 228. They say that in the dungeon breaking a mirror can be seven years bad luck. 229. They say that in the dungeon you don't usually have any luck at all. 230. They say that in time a blessed luckstone can make your god happy. 231. They say that it is easier to kill the Wizard than to make him stand still. 232. They say that it only takes 1 zorkmid to meet the Kops. 233. They say that it's a blast when you mix the right potions together. 234. They say that it's not blind luck if you catch a glimpse of Medusa. 235. They say that killing a shopkeeper brings bad luck. 236. They say that monsters never step on a scare monster scroll. 237. They say that most monsters find flute recitals extremely boring. 238. They say that mummy corpses are not well preserved. 239. They say that naturally a wand of wishing would be heavily guarded. 240. They say that no one notices the junk underneath a boulder. 241. They say that nobody expects a unicorn horn to rust. 242. They say that nobody knows if an explorer can live forever. Do you? 243. They say that nothing can change the fact that some potions contain a djinni. 244. They say that nothing can change the fact that some potions contain a ghost. 245. They say that nymphs always fall for rock'n'roll, try it! 246. They say that once an Olog-Hai is canned it never shows its face again. 247. They say that once upon a time xans would never scratch your boots. 248. They say that only an experienced wizard can do the tengu shuffle. 249. They say that only chaotics can kill shopkeepers and get away with it. 250. They say that only female monsters can lay eggs. 251. They say that playing a horn really bad is really good. 252. They say that rubbing a glowing potion does not make it a magic lamp. 253. They say that scalpels become dull because they're not athames. 254. They say that shopkeepers don't like pick-axes. 255. They say that shopkeepers don't mind you bringing your pets in the shop. 256. They say that shopkeepers don't usually mind if you sneak into a shop. 257. They say that shopkeepers often have a large amount of money in their purses. 258. They say that shopkeepers often remember things that you might forget. 259. They say that sinks and armor don't mix, take your cloak off now! 260. They say that sinks run hot and cold and many flavors in between. 261. They say that snake charmers aren't charismatic, just musical. 262. They say that soldiers are always prepared and usually protected. 263. They say that some eggs could hatch in your pack, lucky or not. 264. They say that some fire ants will make you a hot meal. 265. They say that some horns play hot music and others are too cool for words. 266. They say that some humanoids are nonetheless quite human. 267. They say that some shopkeepers consider gems to be family heirlooms. 268. They say that some shopkeepers recognize gems but they won't tell you. 269. They say that some stones are much much heavier than others. 270. They say that some yetis are full of hot air. 271. They say that something very special would be in a well-protected place. 272. They say that speed boots aren't fast enough to let you walk on water. 273. They say that teleport traps are the devil's work. 274. They say that tengus don't wear rings, why should you? 275. They say that tengus never steal gold although they would be good at it. 276. They say that that which was stolen once can be stolen again, ask any nymph. 277. They say that the Delphic Oracle knows that lizard corpses aren't confusing. 278. They say that the Hand of Elbereth can hold up your prayers. 279. They say that the Leprechaun King is rich as Croesus. 280. They say that the Wizard of Yendor is schizophrenic and suicidal. 281. They say that the experienced character knows how to convert an altar. 282. They say that the gods are happy when they drop objects at your feet. 283. They say that the idea of invisible Nazguls has a certain ring to it. 284. They say that the lady of the lake now lives in a fountain somewhere. 285. They say that the local shopkeeper frowns upon the rude tourist. 286. They say that the only door to the vampire's tower is on its lowest level. 287. They say that the only good djinni is a grateful djinni. 288. They say that the thing about genocide is that it works both ways. 289. They say that the unicorn horn rule is if it ain't broke then don't fix it. 290. They say that the view from a fog cloud is really very moving. 291. They say that the walls in shops are made of extra hard material. 292. They say that there are at least 15 ways to lose a pair of levitation boots. 293. They say that throwing glass gems is the same as throwing rocks. 294. They say that trespassing a boulder is probably beneath you. 295. They say that unicorns are fond of precious gems. 296. They say that prayer at an altar can sometimes make the water there holy. 297. They say that what goes down the drain might come back up. 298. They say that wielded, a long sword named Fire Brand makes you feel cooler. 299. They say that wielded, a long sword named Frost Brand makes you hot stuff. 300. They say that wiping its face is impossible for a floating eye. 301. They say that with a floating eye you could see in the dark. 302. They say that you are lucky if you can get a unicorn to catch a ruby. 303. They say that you are what you eat. 304. They say that you can find named weapons at an altar if you're lucky. 305. They say that you can safely touch cockatrices eggs but why bother? 306. They say that you can't break an amulet of reflection. 307. They say that you don't always get what you wish for. 308. They say that you should always be prepared for a final challenge. 309. They say that you should ask a dwarf to let you into a locked shop. 310. They say that you should pray for divine inspiration. 311. They say that you should religiously give your gold away. 312. They say that you will never get healthy by eating geckos. 313. They say that zapping yourself with a wand of undead turning is stupid. 314. They say the Wizard's castle is booby-trapped! 315. They say the gods get angry if you kill your dog. 316. They say the gods get angry if you pray too much. 317. They say there is a powerful magic item hidden in a castle deep down! 318. Those who wield a cockatrice corpse have a rocky road ahead of them. 319. Throwing food at a wild dog might tame him. 320. To a full belly all food is bad. 321. Trolls are described as rubbery: they keep bouncing back. 322. Try the fall-back end-run play against ghosts. 323. Try using your magic marker on wet scrolls. 324. Two wrongs don't make a right, but three lefts do. 325. Valkyries come from the north, and have commensurate abilities. 326. Vampires hate garlic. 327. Vault guards never disturb their Lords. 328. Vegetarians usually starve in the dungeon. 329. Visitors are requested not to apply genocide to shopkeepers. 330. Watch out, the Wizard might come back. 331. Water traps have no effect on dragons. 332. What is a cockatrice going to eat when it gets hungry? 333. Why do you suppose they call them MAGIC markers? 334. Why do you think they call them mercenaries? 335. Why would anybody in his sane mind engrave "Elbereth"? 336. Wishing too much may bring you too little. 337. You can't bribe soldier ants. 338. You can't leave a shop through the back door: there isn't one! 339. You may discover a fine spirit inside a potion bottle. 340. You may want to dip into a potion of bottled blessings. 341. You might be able to bribe a demon lord. 342. You might trick a shopkeeper if you're invisible. 343. You should certainly learn about quantum mechanics. 344. You're going into the morgue at midnight??? 345. Your dog knows what to eat; maybe you should take lessons. 346. Zap yourself and see what happens... 347. Zapping a wand of undead turning might bring your dog back to life. rumors.tru